Larry Stylinson - The Secret Life
by Larrystylinsonisreal48
Summary: They met 3 years ago and fell in love. But they are too scared to tell the world will the tell them? find out in 'The Secret Life'
1. Chapter 1

3 years ago, they met and I guess you could say it was like pot luck really. Louis and Harry have been best friends since they got through to boot camp in the xfactor where they were put into a boy band, the worlds most well known group one direction. ''We have decided to put you through'' Simon said smiling at the 5 nervous boys standing on the stage in front of him. Louis jumped into Harry's arms as they celebrated.

Louis walked into the living room in his boxers and stretched yawning, ''Morning Lou'' Harry said as he took a sip of his coffee. ''Morning Hazza'' Louis said with a slight smirk on his face. Harry laughed and shook his head at the look Louis had on his face. Louis walked behind the sofa and kissed Harry's head before walking into the kitchen to make himself some Yorkshire Tea. Harry placed his coffee down on the coffee table and picked up the tv control flicking through the channels. He sighed as there was nothing on telly, so he grabbed his phone and started looking through twitter. He laughed as he saw tweets about him and Louis he so desperately wanted to retweet them but he knew he couldn't not if their secret was going to stay a secret, he sighed and carried on reading. ''You alright love?'' Louis said taking a sip of his tea. ''Yeah fine'' Harry said. " Harry!?" Louis said in a fern voice "Lou I'm fine honestly" Harry said turning around flashing his a forced smile. Louis sighed and went and sat down next to Harry and rubbed his leg "It'll all be over soon" He said reassuringly. Harry rested his head on Louis shoulder "I hope so Lou". Louis kissed his lips softly, Harry pulled away smiling.

After the boys got dressed and were showered for the day they headed of to the O2 arena where they met Niall,Zayn and Liam.

"Ready for another sold out concert tonight!?" Niall said throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder. Louis had that look of jealousy on his face , oh I forget to mention didn't I Harry and Louis haven't exactly told the rest of the boys about them. Harry laughed at his boyfriends jealous face. "I'm pumped!" Harry said getting out of Nialls grip. Harry lent over and whispered in Louis's ear "Someone's jealous" Louis laughed at him acting like a five year old and slapped him "ow that hurt!" Harry said, sticking out his bottom lip. "you two are so weird" Zayn said laughing and shaking his head. "what Louis is yeah I know that" Harry said with a smirk on his face. "I am not weird!" Louis said pointing at himself. "you two keep telling yourself that" Liam said "now come on we need to get ready" he said and pushed the boys inside the arena.

"HHHAAAAARRRRYYYY!" Louis shouted as Harry picked him up and threw him onto the couch in the dressing room. They both started reselling on it and Harry ended underneath Louis "Now kiss me you fool!" Harry said and Louis attacked him kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay I'm just gonna apologise this chapter is a bit boring sorry! It's just a fill in chapter._

"HARRY LOUIS! HURRY UP!" Niall shouted "we're coming we're coming!" Harry shouted throwing on his shoes and doing up his shirt. It was show time!

Harry woke up to the alarm and groaned hitting it. Louis snuggled into Harry too tired to get up, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis pulling him closer. Louis's phone then started to ring. He groaned and tried to get up to get it "NO!" Harry mumbled pulling him to his body "babe I need to answer me phone" Louis said stroking Harry's curls. Harry groaned "Fine" he said and let go of Louis sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Louis Tomlinson speaking how can I help" Louis said climbing back into the bed after answering the phone. "Hi Louis its Zayn" Zayn said "Oh hi buddy whats up" Louis said playing with Harry's fingers "Do you fancie going on a double date Me you Perrie and then this mistery partner you have" Zayn said smirking "erm I'm sorry mate I can't" Louis said "oh ok?" Zayn said confused "what you doing today?" Zayn said "oh nothing" Louis replied "how about me you and the boys get together have a kick around like we used to?" Zayn said "yeah sure ill ask Harry and can you ask Niall and Liam and I'll let you know" Louis said smiling "Yeah sure speak in a bit buddy bye " Zayn said hanging up. Louis put his phone on the side. Harry groaned and hid his head in his pillow "I'm not getting up" he mumbled into the pillow. Louis started kissing behind his ear softly "please for me we are going to play football" Louis said softly "fine okay I'm up!" Harry said getting up and out of bed.

Louis puts his iPhone in the docking station and put on 'The Show Goes On' before walking into his wardrobe to pick out his outfit.

_Alright already the show _

_Goes on all night _

_Till the morning _

_The dream so long_

_Anyone ever wonder when _

_They will see the summer._

Harry walked behind Louis wrapping his arms around his wait as Louis did his hair in the mirror. Harry kissed his shoulder lightly and softly. "Can't we just stay here" Harry said resting his chin on Louis shoulder looking at him in the mirror "Come on it'll be fun we can spend sometime with the boys" Louis said spiking his hair slightly. "Lou please" Harry said with puppy eyes "No Hazza we are going" Louis said pecking his lips. "okay!" Harry said letting go of Louis and grabbing his converse of the shelf and passing Louis his Toms "thanks Babe" Louis said before slipping on his shoes.

After the game of football the group had played they were all completely shattered. "we should do this more often" Niall said throwing the ball to Zayn "yeah we should" Zayn said. Liam looked over at Louis and Harry who were whispering and laughing and joking around chasing each other and falling over each other. "whats going on with them two?" Niall said watching them "I'm not sure mate" Liam said "did you see them in the interview the other day when they were asked about girls" Zayn piped in "yeah they looked really uncomfortable" Niall replied "Makes you think doesn't it this whole "Larry Stylinson" thing could be true" Liam said watching the boys carefully "but they'd tell us wouldn't they?" Niall said "I'd liked to think they would" Zayn said

_HA! I'm gonna leave this here but uh oh the boys are onto them! Ahaha hope you enjoyed it though x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everybody aha really hope you are all enjoying this story! Please keep reading and remember to review!_

After rolling around and play fighting for about 10 minutes Louis and Harry ended up as a bundled up mess. Harry looked up in to Louis eyes and moved his fringe out of his eyes. "I love you Lou" Harry whispered softly "I love you too Hazza" Louis said leaning down and catching his lips softly in his.

"I told you I told you!" Niall shouted jumping up and down with excitement. Liam and Zayn looked at Louis and Harry amazed. "wow" Zayn said shocked. "Come on boys lets go!" Liam shouted. Louis and Harry jumped up and ran over to the boys Louis jumping on Nialls back. "aaaaaahhh! Elephant" Niall shouted as he fell to the floor. Zayn Liam and Harry laughed at them. Harry shook his head laughing "come on you two lets go get something to eat I'm starving!" Harry said looking at his phone to check the time 6:35pm it read.

"3.…2.…1" Liam and Zayn both said and then "FOOOOODDDD!" Niall shouted getting up and running back to Harry's car "His so weird" Louis said shaking his head "says you!" Harry said with a smirk on his face "ha ha ha hilarious Harold" Louis said smirking "oh shut it Louise" Harry replied as they climbed in the car. "So where are we flying to tomorrow?" Zayn asked looking at his phone he had a message from Perrie "New York I think " Liam said watching Harry and Louis whispering in the front of the car "oi I don't wanna die Hazza!" Niall said "you won't die Niall" Harry said "I will if you don't watch where you are going" Niall said with a smirk "Niall I know how to drive" Harry said again his hand moving away from Louis's lap. Niall looked and Liam who looked back at him and laughed quietly "yeah yeah whatever" Niall said going back to his phone.

"Harry?" Louis whispered "yeah babe" Harry whispered back "Are we sharing beds this time?" Louis asked whispering "yeah I'm not sharing with anyone else" Harry said winking. Louis laughed and shook his head.

The boys got their food and sat down at a table in Nandos as far away from the window as possible cause some how the paparazzi had found them….great right….!

Harry's phone began to ring "Heeellloo!?" He said down the phone "Hi sweetie its your mum" Anne said "Hi mumsie how are you?" Harry said "I'm good thanks honey boo what are you and the boys upto" Anne asked "Hi Anne!" Niall Zayn Louis and Liam all shouted down the phone "hi boys!" Anne replied laughing " we are in Nandos at the moment mum" Harry said "aw cool so thought I'd just give you a little ring I'll see you at the airport in the morning yes?" "Okay mum" "Bye sweetie Love you" "Love you too Bye mum" Harry hung up and Louis smiled at him before grabbing his hand under the table.

Harry walked into the apartment and clasped onto the sofa "aah I'm shattered" He said looking up at Louis. "No Louis for you tonight then" Louis said smirking "noo that's not fair" Harry said sticking out his bottom lip "hey you said you were shattered" Louis said holding his hands in defence.

_Thank yooou so so so much for reading I have now got writers block so please review and tell me what you guys want to read next please __J__ xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate you sometimes" Harry said throwing a pillow at Louis "what it's not like I said it!" Louis said throwing the pillow back at Harry. Harry screamed like a girl jumping up and standing on the sofa "Bring it Louise" Harry said smirking "oh its on Harriet!" Louis replied and the boys started reselling on the sofa yet again.

4 months later

Zayn and Liam and Niall quietly crept through Larry's apartment door "operation Larry Stylinson is on" Niall whispered as the three crept in quietly. Niall peaked around the corner to see Harry and Louis making out and he was sure they had no clothes on. "ew ew ew ew" Niall whispered coming away from the corner rubbing his eyes. As Harry kissed down Louis abbs Louis caught sight of Niall Zayn and Liam "WTF! Are you lot doing here!" Louis shouted. Harry fell of the sofa dragging Louis of with him.

Louis and Harry laid in bed that night starring at the ceiling nobody saying anything, nobody knowing what to say, but the one thing they were both thinking was ; If our friends can't except the fact we are gay how will the rest of the world, the fans , the management and of course our families.

12:55am

Harry laid still wide awake he looked over and Louis and sighed, quietly he got out of bed and picked up the suit case, looking once more at Louis before walking out the bedroom. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen were he wrote a note:

_Lou,_

_I love you I really do and I'm sorry I can't do this._

_I'm leaving, I'll leave my phone and keys here, don't worry about me I'll be fine I promise. Look after yourself and the boys yeah?_

_Love You Lots,_

_Hazza xox_

Harry looked around the place, as a tear escaped down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away before playing his phone and keys on the kitchen side and walking to the door. He opened it and took one more look around the place and then walked out the door, he knew where he was going how long it took him to get there was going to be a completely different story.

Louis rolled over excpecting Harry to be there but he wasn't. Louis pulled a confused face before jumping out the bed. "Hazza!" Louis shouted and quickly looked in the bathroom, no one was there. He walked into the front room "Hazza!…..,Harry!" Louis shouted again and got a reply of silence. He walked into the kitchen and saw the note he read it;

_Lou,_

_I love you I really do and I'm sorry I can't do this._

_I'm leaving, I'll leave my phone and keys here, don't worry about me I'll be fine I promise. Look after yourself and the boys yeah?_

_Love You Lots,_

_Hazza xox_

Louis dropped the letter on the floor and tears ran down his face "Harry.." he whispered as tears ran down his face. He picked up Harry's phone smiling at his screen saver as more tears fell. He placed it back down and walked into the lounge and sat down. He looked around the apartment and looked at all the pictures of him Harry and the boys but he noticed one imperticular. He picked it up and it was a picture from an interview, the first time Harry and Louis first told each other they loved each other. He rubbed his thumb over it before hugging it to his chest before lying down and falling into a light slumber.

"Mum can I use your mobile please" Harry said walking into the living room at his mums "sure sweetie why?" Anne asked wiping away the tears on Harry's face "I need to ring Lou" He said softly "okay sweetie" Anne said giving him the phone.

"H-Hello?" Louis sniffed answering Harry's phone "Lou-" Harry sobbed "Harry!" Louis cried "Lou don't cry please " Harry said trying to hold himself together.

_HAHAHAHAHHA IM SO MEAN TO YOU GUYS AAHAHAHAHA. Make sure you review please thanks for reading! C xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the hell are you Harry!" Louis screamed down the phone "Louis-" Harry started "Don't you Louis me, what happened to we are in this together Harry!?" Louis said angrily. Harry thought to himself and then sighed "I'm coming home" He said and got the suit case down and started throwing clothes into it "when?" Louis asked still annoyed "now" Harry said throwing on his coat and shoes "bye Lou love you!" Harry said "Love you too Hazza" Louis said hanging up. Harry gave the phone back to his mum and said goodbye. He got in the taxi after waiting 20 minutes and set of home.

Louis opened the door to see Niall,Zayn and Liam standing outside "what do you want" Louis said spitefully "we came to apologise" Niall said "we realised we should support you and Harry not hate you" Liam said "Yeah well I nearly lost Harry because of you!" Louis spat "what?" Zayn asked "he went he left me here saying he couldn't be with me any more because of what you three said do you have any idea how much that broke me do you!" Louis shouted People started starring at them in the appartment bulding.

"shall we take this inside Lou!?" Liam said "NO!" Louis spat "LouBear….?" Harry said. The three boys moved out of Louis view "HAZZZZZAAA!" Louis screamed and ran and jumped into Harry's arms. Harry kissed him softly while hugging him tightly "I am never ever loosing you again" Louis said between kisses. Harry smiled and put Louis down taking his hand and glared at the three boys in front of him "What are…they doing here!" Harry spat. Louis stroked Harry's hand with his thumb "they came to apologise sweet cheeks" Louis said. Harry laughed "well you better all start talking" Harry said.

All the boys went and sat down in the living room and sorted everything out.

2 days later

The five boys were sat on the couch for an interview. The order going from right to left Harry Louis Niall Liam Zayn.

"So Harry any girl updates you want to tell us about?" The interviewer asked. Louis froze, Harry looked at Louis and answered his eyes not leaving him "I'm waiting for the right person" He said softly. Zayn smiled and shook his head. "So what would you class as your perfect girl then Harry?" The interviewer asked "well they have to be nice and also get along with my friends, also I need to be able to hold a conversation with them" Harry said with a grin on his face. All the boys laughed at Harry and the interviewer sat there confused she had no idea what was going on.

15 minutes later during their performance of 'little things'.

Harry ; Cos I'm love with Lou *looks at Louis* and all his little things.

Louis sat there completely surprised but happy with what Harry had just sang/said. Zayn smiled at the boys, with a smile that says aw your so cute.

Harry had sang that line a few times this week encluding at concerts and today wasn't a exception,

Harry; Cos I'm in love with you *looks at the floor* and all Lou little things.

Louis sat there with a smug look on his face as the audience started chanting "Larry! Larry!"

Niall laughed at what was going on and messed up his line.

During that concert Harry also sang

Harry; Cos I can love you more than Stan.

The crowd went wild yet again as the boys showed of their relationship, they knew they were in trouble after though.

Louis; my body fails I'm on my skiis, prayin'

But it wasn't just Larry changing lyrics that night all the boys did here are some lines that were changed _**(leave your responses if you can guess the songs in the review pleeeeaaaseee thank yoooou)**_

Harry; You could preoccupied, different dick every night

Harry; That's whats going on nothings fine im corn

Harry; its kung fuuuuuuuuuu

Harry; it's a little too hot take off your clothes

Harry; its only yoooouuuu, Scooby dooooooooo

Zayn ; for a little while inside my arms. Harry; she can deep throat

Louis; my body fails im on my knees, Travis

Louis; he just wont fuck her right

Harry; you should should open your eyes take of your clothes

Harry; wrong size shoeeeeeeeee

Harry; ill be there in two ill be there in two baby pikachu

Harry; blow a kiss, small child

Harry; Ive been trying for years to grow a beard

Louis; why don't you come on over , Ron Burgundy?

Harry; if you're hungry then eat some cheerios

Harry; blow a kiss take it back if I look inside Paul's brain

Louis; but that's gravy

Zayn; but that's Jay-Z

Niall; but that's Kanye

_**OKAAAAAY THERE WAS LOADS BUT IM NOT GONNA WRITE THEM ALL ILL BE HERE FOR LIKE 25 HOURS AHAHAHA. Anyways hope you enjoyed it CHICKEN SOOOOUUUPPP ,,,, I LOVEEEE CHICKEN SOOOOOUUUPPP. Ahah! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAAAAAY IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I havent updated in a while and now your all properly gonna hate me because this chapter is a fill in and I am not putting any Larry SORRY GUYS!**

''SHOUTOUT!'' Lottie and her best friend Chloe shouted into the webcam. They were doing a twit cam in London in a hotel. ''Crazy Mofos'' Chloe attempts in her lame Irish accent. ''Your Irish accent sucks!'' Lottie laughs. ''Hey!'' Chloe shouts and jumps on her older friend. ''Heeeelllpp!'' Lottie screams as over 25,000 people watch the girls play fighting. ''SUPPERRRRMANNN!'' Louis Harry and Niall scream running into the hotel room and all three dive onto the girls ''Louis you're a carrot!'' Chloe giggles as Louis tickles her. "Chhlooeee!" Lottie screams as Harry pins her to the bed and Niall tickles her.

An hour later,

The girls were still doing a twit cam….

"So Lottie what tour are you going to?" Chloe says smiling at her best friend "tonight with you before we go" Lottie starts "NANDOS!" Niall screams from the other room "Your cousin is such an idiot" Lottie said shaking her head. "I know" Chloe said laughing "So Chloe or Cello if you will whats it like being Nialls cousin!?" Lottie said with a smirk. " exactly the same way it feels be Louis's sister completely weird and strange and everything is just full on hyper" Chloe said shaking her head.

Later that night at the concert….

The girls climbed out the car heads low and trying to ignore the crazy paparazzi the flashes the questions and everything. They got inside just as the meet and greet started The girls stood to the side while the boys signed autographs and took pictures. Un to be known to them people wanted pictures with them too!

**OKAY! So as I said just a little fill in. So your properly asking who the hell Chloe is right? Basically you know when Niall's brother got married? Niall's sister in law is Chloe's cousin so I don't have a clue what the makes her to him but I know they are now related anyways I'm friends with Chloe aha so that's how I know all this facts things!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYAH! So on instagram so many people have requested I finish the chapter on Chloe and Lottie so that's what this chapter is going to be so if you don't want to read it then skip this chapter ****J**

So the girls go to taking pictures with the fans and signing autographs.

Half way through the show while the boys were getting changed the girls went on stage. "Are you guys having a good time tonight!" Lottie shouted into the microphone and the crowd cheered "Okay guys we have been to way too many concerts we all know you can be louder then that!" Chloe shouts "Are you guys having a good time tonight!" Lottie repeated and the crowd cheered about a thousand times louder just as the music started.

_Chloe; Circles, we're going in circles_

_Dizzys all it makes us_

_We know where it takes us we've been before_

_Closer, maybe looking closer_

_Theres more to discover_

_Lottie; Find out what went wrong without blaming each other_

_Think that we got more time_

_Gotta make up our minds_

The girls hug and the boys join them on stage.

_All; or else we'll play play play, play all the same old games_

_And we wait wait wait for the end to change_

_And we take take take it for granted_

_That we'll be the same_

_But we're making all the same mistakes_

"Give it up for Chloe and Lottie!" Harry shouted.

Chants were heard from the audience as well as cheers as the girls ran of stage. They stood together for a few photos for some magazines and then went back into the dressing room. "Wow that was crazy" Lottie said clapsing onto the sofa. "Tell me about it" Chloe said getting out her phone and having hundreds of twitter notifications. "this is so unreal" Lottie said reading through some of the tweets sent to Louis on his laptop.

**Hi everyone I know it wasn't that long but I didn't know what to write! The next chapter is going to be all Larry and an extra long chapter for you guys I promise!**


End file.
